


Only When He's Alone

by maulsscream



Series: Maulsoka - Rebels Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Masturbation, Maulsoka, and really who can blame him?, if you squint but not too hard, maul enjoys a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maulsscream/pseuds/maulsscream
Summary: The Scimitar has reached cruising speed. Late at night, Maul thinks of Ahsoka Tano.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Maulsoka - Rebels Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Only When He's Alone

There was no point in trying to get any sleep in these circumstances. Maul was too agitated, pacing back and forth in the tight space of the Scimitar’s cockpit. His fist slammed into the switch of the elevator, the doors opening and bringing the former Sith up to his sleeping quarters. He could at the very least attempt to focus his thoughts if only for a brief moment.

 _He lives_. The words echoed in his head like a mantra. For years he had been hiding in the shadows and it seemed that his past nemesis had done the same. It was strange how the appearance of Ahsoka Tano at the temple had brought back so many memories. Memories and ghosts of his past.

His mind drifted to her. Perhaps she was the key to all of it. Maul sat on his sleeping cot, taking in a deep breath and letting his mind go quiet when he exhaled.

His eyes were closed, his mind filling with images of her. She was a cunning warrior and a worthy opponent. How much she had grown since he had first heard of her during the Siege of Mandalore. Spirited Lady Tano. Brave Lady Tano.

Everything about her was crisp and seared in his memory. Her face ornate with white marking, perfectly framing the sharp bones under her features. Her blue eyes that once matched the blades of her lightsaber. The warm golden tint of her skin. Her plump, dark lips.

Maul groaned. None of that was helping, it was only distracting him more! He let himself fall back onto the cot, rolling on his front and closing his eyes once more. It was no use. His thoughts drifted once more to the Jedi.

The way she fought... How she used her agility and her small frame to manoeuvre around even the most sophisticated attacks was a thing to behold. He remembered their encounters fondly. She had been a real fighter and the mere thought of meeting her again thrilled him.

In comparison to his rather large frame, he could have easily crushed her in his grasp had she not been quick enough. That made him think... of her... in his arms. Pressing her against his chest. _Against him._

Maul was panting. He was growing restless and yet he couldn’t stop his own thoughts. He could only bring himself to find relief and satisfaction in his fantasy, knowing she was most certainly gone. Still he would have given anything, done anything to not think of Kenobi. Maul’s hand was gripping the edge of the mattress and his eyebrows were tightly furrowed on his forehead. It was either Kenobi or her. Suffering or pleasure.

He chose the later.

Hurriedly, he undid the buckle of his belt, imagining her hand in his stead. He was quick to grasp himself but stopped. _No_. If he was going to imagine her, he would take his time. She was worthy enough to have all of her remembered, down to the smallest of details.

Maul thought of the way she said his name. It was never in anger or hate. Ahsoka Tano showed respect to her opponents even when she was purposefully rilling them up with arrogant and acidic remarks. He could tell she gained satisfaction when she hit the spot. He remembered the way her mouth would twist into a victorious grin whenever she did so and it made him think of her lips again.

He moaned into the pillow as his hand began to move, no longer able to resist the urge. Maul imagined her warmth around him rather than his own hand and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. He had never been one for intimacy. There was nothing to gain from it. Attachments were forbidden and unnecessary, as the path of the Sith was one to take alone.

But he was no longer bound to these archaic rules. He was no longer a Sith and would take full advantage of whatever time he had left in that Galaxy. If Lady Tano and him were to meet again, he would not be so blind as to how he truly felt about her. It wasn’t love, simply a fascination.

He was letting out small keening sounds now. His lower lip was caught between his teeth. The movement of his hand had been replaced by the movement of his hips trusting into his tight fist. There was no one to hear him as he was alone in his ship but he still felt ashamed. He was falling for his most basic instinct just so that he would be distracted from his spiral down into madness. He should have been using his rage to fuel him but instead he was running away from it and into the togruta’s arms. Metaphorically speaking of course.

His hips began to rock erratically into his hand as he felt himself getting closer, a searing sensation taking over his loins. Would he have lasted longer had Ahsoka been there in the flesh? Maul rolled on his back, the arm that was once clutching the cot now tossed over his own face to shield himself from the world. From his sad reality.

He imagined her on top of him, bouncing and rocking with his cock inside her. He imagined how she would scratch her nails down his front, marking his skin. He arched his back off of the mattress, chasing after his release. _So close, so close._ He imagined her saying his name again but this time her voice was twisted with pleasure as if she were straining to contain her own orgasm.

It tipped him over the edge, his mind going numb as if frozen on her expression of pure bliss. His limbs tensed, his hips arching off of the bed and into his pumping fist as he chased the last drop of his release.

Maul fell back onto the soft surface, out of breath and pleasantly warm and satisfied. His mind was at peace. Above him, he could see the timer he had set. Only a few more hours until he reached his destination.


End file.
